Duchy istnieją! Shinjiru
by DaTenshiYing
Summary: Miniaturka. Poznaj świat chłopca, który spotyka duchy w swoje urodziny. Zabierz się z tajemniczą istotą na poszukiwanie udręczonych dusz. Pomóż znaleźć miłość i ciepło, dla najbardziej potrzebujących. Zobacz, do czego sprowadza się ignorancja. Niewidoma dusza pragnie opisu od ciebie. Dostarcz jej wszystkie najpotrzebniejsze szczegóły. Zalecany soundtrack: Skillet-Comatose


**Duchy istnieją. Shinjiru.**

Jeśli by ci ktoś powiedział, że duchy **istnieją**. Uwierzyłbyś?

Bo ja nie. No, ale okoliczności są różne.

_"I hate feeling like this_  
><em>I'm so tired of trying to fight this..."<em>

Widziałeś **Je**?

Ja tak. Dlatego uwierzyłem, gdy zobaczyłem. Jak cytat z kolejnej książki.

Wracając do tematu-Gdybyś widział, to czy byś uwierzył?

_"...Tell me that you will listen_  
><em>Your touch is what I'm missing..."<em>

Pewien młody chłopiec kiedyś też nie wierzył.

Aż do czasu, gdy zobaczył owe duchy.

Chcesz poznać jego historię? Pomogę ci.

Wciągnę Cię w jego **świat**.

**Świat** pełen niebezpieczeństw, ryzyka i nienawiści.

**Świat** zakłamany, skąpany w nieprawdzie.

**Świat**, w którym nie chciałbyś się znaleźć, chyba, że byłbyś nadzdolny.

**Świat**, w którym nie przeżyłbyś ani jednego dnia, chyba, że dostałbyś pomoc od kogoś dobrego.

_"...And the more I hide I realize_  
><em>I'm slowly losing you..."<em>

**Świat** bezlitosnych shinobi.

**_-BIG, WHITE FLASH-_**

O! To ten chłopiec! Widzisz go?

Nietrudno go zauważyć. Nastroszone złociste włosy, dziwne blizny na policzkach, poszarpana i brudna koszulka, a najważniejsze, to te smutne błękitne oczy.

Czemu smutne, się pytasz? _Przyjrzyj się.  
><em>

_"Comatose  
>I'll never wake up without an overdose of you..."<em>

Jest sam. Sam jak palec. Nikt go nie chce. Nikt obok niego nie przechodzi. Omijają go wielkim łukiem. Ignorują, myślą, że stwarza zagrożenie.

**Niewdzięcznicy.**

_"...I don't wanna live  
>I don't wanna breathe..."<em>

Czekaj! Stój! Zapomniałeś, że nie należysz do tego świata?

Też mam ochotę ich zabić. Nie. Mam ochotę ich rozszarpać, rozerwać, pociąć na kawałeczki, rozdeptać i zakopać.

Mógłbym tak zrobić, ale ta praca nie należy do mnie.

Pamiętasz, po co tu przyszliśmy? Mieliśmy poznać jego historię.

Tutaj jest październik. Dziesiąty październik.

Jego urodziny. Siódme urodziny.

_"...I don't wanna sleep  
>I don't wanna dream..."<em>

Choć dalej, zobacz, co się stało.

**_-ANOTHER BIG, WHITE FLASH-_**

Gdzie jesteśmy, tak?  
>To jest jego mieszkanie. Luksusem nie grzeszy, prawda?<br>Niestety.

O! Patrz! Idzie tu.

Co mu się stało? Wszystko to wina tych ludzi, których widziałeś na ulicy.

Pobili go.

Dlaczego, powiadasz?

_"...But my demon lay in waiting  
>Tempting me away..."<em>

Bo według nich jest **demonem.**  
><strong>Demonem<strong> z krwi i kości.  
><strong>Demonem<strong>, który zaatakował ich i ich rodziny w najczarniejszy dzień, czyli dokładnie siedem lat temu.

Czemu najczarniejszy dzień?

Zginęło wielu cywili, shinobi, zapadały się budynki, zostało wiele rannych.

I zginął sam **Czwarty Hokage-Namikaze Minato**. _Ojciec_ tego tu.

_"...Oh, how I need you..."_

Tak. Dobrze słyszałeś.

Niby syn Hokage miał być traktowany z opieką. SPECJALNĄ opieką.  
>A jednak.<p>

Świat jest okrutny. Nienawiść zaślepia większość ludzi.

Uspokój się. Widać po tobie, że gotujesz się ze złości.

_**Shinjiru.  
><strong>_

_"Comatose..."_

Ale, ale! Spójrz na niego. Skup się. Wejrzyj w jego wnętrze. Co widzisz?

Tak. Zapieczętowano w nim Kyuubiego.

To nie jego wina. On jest ciągle dzieckiem.

Mówisz, że coś jaśnieje w pokoju?

Brawo. Właśnie zobaczyłeś ducha. A raczej duchy.

_"...I don't wanna live_  
><em>I don't wanna breathe..."<em>

Opisz je śmiertelniku. Powiedz, jak wyglądają?

Hokage? Blondyn, błękitne oczy, płaszcz Czwartego?

O tak.

Jinchuuriki? Czerwonowłosa, granatowe spojrzenie, zielona koszulka?

To by się zgadzało.

A teraz powiedz, co robią?  
>Pocieszają? A co robi chłopiec?<p>

Dziwi się? Nie boi się? Zachwyca się, że się go nie boją?  
>To zrozumiałe. Widzisz, on wychował się tutaj.<p>

A jak zareagowali rodzice?  
>Hmmm? Jacy rodzice, pytasz? Jego rodzice. Odwiedzili go. Bo go kochają.<br>Cóż…

_"...'Less I feel you next to me  
>You take the pain I feel..."<em>

Wie kim są? Nie? Oho! Chyba słyszę jego płacz.  
>Więc, teraz się dowiedział. No w końcu! Myślałem, że mu nigdy nie wyznają tego.<p>

Skąd to wiem? Ah! Obserwuję go od dnia jego narodzin.  
>Znam jego przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość.<br>Wiem, kim będzie, jaki będzie miał charakter, z kim się będzie zadawał.  
>Wiem, <em>kto<em> w przyszłości umrze, _kto_ się urodzi, _kto_ się zakocha, _kto_ zniknie, _kto_ dorośnie, _kto_ straci przyjaciół.

Czemu akurat go? To dziecko przeznaczenia.  
>Wybawi świat od nieprawdy oraz zła.<p>

Wierzę w jego.

_"...Waking up to you never felt so real..."_

Oh! Patrz jak **tuli** ich do siebie.

Są szczęśliwi razem.  
>Jakie to słodkie-<em>rodzinka w komplecie<em>.

Czy słyszę śmiech?

_"...I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_  
><em>'Cause my dreams don't comfort me..."<em>

Nazwałbym to raczej zadowolonym pomrukiem szczęśliwego i zniecierpliwionego Kuramy.  
>Nie wiesz kto to Kurama? Naprawdę? Nie domyślasz się?<p>

Jednak twoje szare komórki, choć trochę pracują. Tak, _**Kurama to Kyuubi**_.

_"...The way you make me feel  
>Waking up to you never felt so real..."<em>

Zaznałeś ciepło rodzinne? Pewnie tak. Spójrz na ten obraz rodziny.

Piękny, nieprawdaż?

Chodź. Już czas na nas.

Zostawmy ich. Kiedyś wrócimy, a wtedy zastaniemy **prawdziwą szczęśliwą rodzinę**.

**_-RED FLASH-_**

Od tego dnia, duchy jego rodziców _co rok_ go odwiedzają.

_Co rok_ się spotykają.

_Co rok_ są szczęśliwi.

_Co rok_ w ten dzień, są jak każda normalna rodzina.

_"Breathing life, waking up_  
><em>My eyes open up..."<em>

A jeśli chciałbyś zobaczyć jak bardzo są uśmiechnięci tego wieczoru, lecz innego roku, wystarczy poprosić.

_"Oh, how I adore you..."_

Nie przedstawiłem się? Oh! Gomenasai!

_"The way you make me feel..." _

Jestem **Datenshi**. Anioł ciemności. Patron pokrzywdzonych.

_"...Waking up to you never felt so real."*  
>Waking up to you<br>never  
>felt<br>so real._

**Shinjiru- **Uwierz  
>*Skillet-Comatose.<br>Skillet i Naruto nie są moje!


End file.
